A Dream Come True
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Lucy's dream comes true when her favorite band, Fairy Tail, a rambunctious rock band looking for a new female lead singer is hosting auditions not far from where she resides after the mysterious disappearance of Lisanna. Lucy wins the audition, but is the band ready to accept her as their own, and where is Lisanna?


**I always wanted to write a Fairy Tail fic, so here it is. After reading Small Town Girl, I became inspired by writing a Fairy Tail one. I don't expect to update this story in a while due to College starting on Friday and still unsure how the story should fully play out. The lyrics in the story aren't real, so bear with me. They aren't the best any help in writing lyrics for stories would be helpful. I want you guys to come up with songs. Either leave it in the review or PM me. Enjoy!**

Normal

_Letter_

**Lyrics**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Dream Come True**

_Dear mom, during the past week I couldn't get done much since it was continuously raining so I had to remain indoors. When I woke up this morning the sun shined on my face and I knew it was going to be a good day. Today the band Fairy Tail will be coming to town to hold auditions for their new lead singer, since the previous one left… can't think of her name at the moment but it started with an L I believe. Well I've signed up to audition for my dream band that I've always dreamed of joining, did you know it's one of the oldest bands in Fiore? Anyways I have to go now, bye._

A young teenage girl put down her dark blue pen with a gold cap graciously and folded the letter. An envelope was taken from the right side, the letter folded three times and sealed with a gold sticker in the center. She stretched her arms in the air to get all the nervousness out of her system and go with the flow today. Since getting out of bed this morning twenty minutes ago, she didn't look presentable with her blonde hair un-brushed, all over her head and a pink robe. Not the outfit to get out of the apartment. She couldn't sit at her brown wooden desk and went to the bathroom to get ready. In the corner next to the window was a square bath for bathing, she walked over to turn hot water. Until the bath tub filled, she went over to the mirror and her brown eye's illuminated the image back at her.

"I need to fix my hair." She told herself grabbing a brush and brushing to straighten her hair.

The blonde hair reached all the way to her shoulders, bangs on the left side and the finishing touch – a blue ribbon on the right side, tied up. The steam from the bath tub filled the room – it was time to get in. She untied her robe, revealing a curvy naked body of a young female. She carefully dipped her right foot to test the water temperature, just the right fit. Her whole body positioned, relaxed her entire body and put her arms on the edges to enjoy the morning hours of a morning bath that soothes the skin. Once she finished her bathing session, she got out, put on her robe, and unplugged the tub to let the water flow down into the sewer. She opened the bathroom door to find a short white creature with a long orange spiral nose like Pinocchio's nose, and his body shaking.

"What's wrong Plue?" The blonde haired girl asked.

Plue's body continued to shake and had a discomforted look. There wasn't a care in the world for the blonde teenager to walk back into her room as if somebody would be spying on her.

"Howdy Lucy, you look sexy as usual." A young man sitting at the guest table, he is in his twenties and from around town where Lucy saw him a few days ago. He was wearing his typical black boots, with matching black pants and a leather jacket. The purple hair is spiked as usual and black sunglasses to cover his green eyes. Hearts popped inside his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my room!" She raged, kicking him in the rear and sending him flying outside the door. It was just another distraction to her morning routine.

Once Lucy's anger of steam had cooled off she went over to her closet and finally gets dressed for the day. Her usual outfit consists of a white and blue shirt with no sleeves, blue stripes going horizontal and vertical. A darker shade of blue for a mini to medium length skirt, black, long high heeled boots and a whip black whip with an arrow-like point at the end attached to a brown belt to chase away any perverts out of her site. Hunger struck her stomach all of a sudden, Lucy couldn't leave the apartment on an empty stomach for her job. She had to pay the rent of 70,000 jewels or the landlord lady would kick her out and she doesn't know where she would go if it did happen. All the negative thoughts inside her head were bringing her down, so she shifted her attention to breakfast. She cooked up a bowl of rice in a black pan, cooked toast and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She walked over to the table to see her pet, Plue, eating a round yellow lollipop with blue swirls.

"That lollipop looks really good." Lucy said.

"Puun, puun" he said nervously.

The television in the background is on and the news section is currently on. The news reporter standing outside the Fiore kingdom with a microphone in his hand wearing a white t-shirt with a long black tie over it, black over coat and black hair slicked back with five pounds of hair gel. Nothing good came from the announcer on the TV.

"Once again, the rock band Fairy Tail –

Hearing the words "Fairy Tail" was like winning the lottery for Lucy, because it was her favorite band. She quickly rushed to the TV to hear what else the news reporter was reporting on.

-is wrecking havoc again in Magnolia city. Magnolia hotel and living residents constantly complain of loud ruckus, raining furniture from the top of suites and constant parties every day. It is reported that guitarist and new lead singer, Natsu Dragneel set a whole suite on fire with matches and rubbing alcohol. Drummer, Gray Fullbuster, froze the entire kitchens food by putting it in the freezer for all the hotel guests. Bassist Erza Scarlet is scarier than ever leaving innocent screaming boy fans beat up, when they try to hit on her. What makes matters worse; they are staying here for one more day to host auditions for a new female lead singer after Lisanna left. A lot of security will be taking ground at the auditions at the center stage in Magnolia." The announcer concluded.

Nothing was going to stop Lucy from going to the auditions, despite all the trouble Fairy Tail causes. It didn't matter to her what the whole world thought of Fairy Tail, they had a lot of fans to count on, including her. The band only released two albums, and they're her favorite band to listen to when times aren't always easy. Lisanna only was on their first self titled album "Fairy Tail" after a grand success of five singles. One day she mysteriously disappeared and the whole band was desperate. Their second album titled "Into the Inferno" wasn't as successful as their previous one. Sources report.

Lucy picked Plue up and exited the apartment. She walked past the river on the right side where the wind howled from the North making the morning air chilly. The marble ground below Lucy's feet makes it easier to walk and all the apartment buildings clumped together. The sun is shining down with a few clouds in the sky. Lucy is headed to her job as a waitress at the five star Magnolia restaurant.

She reported to work at her usual time: 8:00 A.M and went to the bathroom to change into her waitress attire that includes: a white blouse, black skirt, long white socks, black dress shoes, white frivoled maids-like hat and her hair tied in pigtails.

People started coming in, and the first guests to arrive are a father and son. A little boy appeared to be at the tender age of 6, having short dark purple hair that covers most of his forehead, a blue-green t-shirt with a giant letter S engraved in the center, brown short pants with pockets on both sides and bare feet with two stripped sandals. His father, a middle aged man with dark blue hair slicked back, a darker tone of skin compared to his son's lighter one, a lightly defined beard and mustache, a white overcoat, a gray t-shirt with same sporting symbol as his son, only colored a light blue, black pants and shoes. They casually took their seat at the corner of the restaurant with two seats by the gold covered painted walls.

Lucy walked up to the pair. "Hi, may I take her order?" She asked taking out a sharpened pencil and a note pad.

"Hi I would like the finest beer in Magnolia." The man said he gave his son a stern look that had the volume up to the max. "Romeo, how many times have I told you to not listen to music while somebody is talking to you?" The father said.

Lucy listened to the tune carefully and recognized that he was listening to Into the Inferno by Fairy Tail. "You're a fan of Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed like a screaming fan girl.

"Yeah, they are like the coolest band ever!" Romeo said.

"I signed up for today's audition at the center stage not far from here to become their latest lead girl."

"Congratulations! I wish you the best of luck, break a leg." The father said.

"And I would like an orange juice." Romeo said impatiently.

"Okay one beer and an orange juice coming right up." Lucy hurried back into the kitchen to take out the two drinks from the refrigerator.

XXX

A large tour bus imprinted with an orange symbol that resembles a fire bird and an arrow points down towards the left side. The rest of the bus is covered with black and white spray paint with dark tinted windows so nobody could see what _really _was going on the bus. The bus just entered to the center of the city with excited men, women and children of all ages. The band… Fairy Tail was ready to announce their new beginnings and find their new lead.

"Oi, Natsu, not this again," a raven haired boy with short hair scolded the spiky pink haired lead who was having another bout of car sickness and lying motionless on the couch. He had taken his shirt off wherever he goes, wearing only long pants with a brown belt and black shoes.

"I-I c-can't t-t-take i-i-it a-anymore." Natsu said in between from hurling all over the beige cushions.

"You're so pathetic." Gray said.

"You w-want a-another fi –

Before Natsu could say the last word, vomit flew out of his mouth like a waterfall all over the couch, his longs white pants, black vest with a tint of white covered all in vomit where he laid down.

"You moron Natsu," Gray raged punching him left eye. "Remember what happened last time when you vomited all over the bus?"

Natsu barely managed to hold himself up at this moment as his motion sickness went from bad to worse. He _really _wanted to beat the crap out of Gray, but didn't have enough strength in him to do so. He lifted his right hand, clumped it into a fist and landed a direct strike on Gray's hard abdomen. The punch was excruciating painful, Natsu isn't always the brightest person you'll ever meet, but he can give one heck of a punch.

"Damn you bastard you want a piece of me!" Gray ran over to the freezer and grabbed a full bag of ice. He opened and dumped the ice onto Natsu's head which made him leap off from a resting to fighting position.

"What the hell was that for?" He raged.

"I will show you!" Gray clenched his right fist and punched Natsu in the left eye, giving him a bruise to remember it by. "That will show you." He enjoyed what he had just done until Natsu vomited again. "Not again," Gray groaned. A surprise punch to the head knocked Gray to the ground. A kick was added to Natsu's face. "Damn it Erza, what was that f-

A glare of death seen in Erza's brown eyes gave Natsu and Gray another panic run for their lives. Natsu couldn't hold it in again and vomited even more. "When will you two be more responsible, after today's auditions you will be scrubbing the couches spotless! It makes us look bad, and manager Makarov won't be able to put up with this. We need to behave ourselves! I'm sure the new lead wouldn't want you guys behaving like this!" Erza scolded, having a light purple dress going to her ankles with a revealing top black high heeled shoes, and long scarlet hair didn't go with the vicious streaks she is capable of unleashing. "You need to get along better!"

The bus stopped, which is a huge relief for Natsu. They immediately fixed their attitude to the best friend buddy one. Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other to show just how they get along. Nervous sweat is seen trickling down the foreheads. "Aye, Natsu!" A blue flying cat with white wings is flying with a fish in his mouth. "Hey Happy," Natsu said nervously. Erza gave Happy a death glare. Happy tried flying to the front of the bus, but it was too late, Erza caught him. "Where do you think you're going?" She clutched Happy by the tail. "Nobody is going _anywhere _until the bus is spotless! You got that!" Erza gave concrete instructions.

"Y-y-yes, Erza," Gray said with a shaky voice.

"Y-y-yes we'll c-c-clean i-it up," Natsu said, also sounding nervous.

"Good," Erza said with a smile and turned around and walked to the front of the bus where Makarov is waiting. Anyone would expect a tall buffed up manager to protect a world famous band like Fairy Tail, but he is quite the opposite. He is no more than three feet tall, has short gray hair, mostly covered by a baby blue and orange striped pattern with two pointed horns to the side. A mustache, white t-shirt with the band's symbol in the center colored black with an orange jacket and baby blue sleeves at the end. Orange pants and pointed dark red shoes with a hint of orange at the bottom.

The two exited to greet the screaming fans for today's event at six in the evening. Everyone in the crowd moaned for not the whole band getting out. All the male fans' eye's popped out with hearts to see the beautiful Erza Scarlet. She felt thrilled. Many female fans' are disappointed at the lack of Natsu and Gray at the scene, and Happy to entertain the children.

"Where the hell are boys?!" An angry female in her teens raged.

Makarov tried to calm the screaming. "Now, now, don't need any yelling." He said with a smile. "Natsu, Gray and Happy are cleaning up a mess they made." Erza explained. The whole group of fans wasn't thrilled about this at all, and wanted them _right _now.

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me," a news reporter pushed through the crowd to get to the bus. Lots of flashes came from the paparazzi cameras to capture the moments. A film crew is behind the news reporter to capture all the glory. "What is your favorite food?" The reporter asked Erza putting the microphone to her face. "I like strawberry flavored cake!" She said with a smile. "If I see _anyone _stealing or eating my cake, it won't be pretty." She gave off another death glare at the audience and they were taken a little aback.

Back on the bus was anything but fun. The threesome had their noses plugged with nose plugs and scrubbing the remains of Natsu's vomit that wanted them to hurl again at seeing all the food remains. They scrubbed as hard as they could to get rid of it with soap and bubbles or else Erza was going to _really _kill them. "Damn it Erza," Gray cussed under his breath. "She always does this to us." Natsu complained.

"This is your entire fault Natsu," Gray yelled.

"My fault, we'll see who will be laughing if I pour hot sauce into your mouth and you will have explosive diarrhea!" Natsu threatened by putting his hands on Gray's shoulders to show him how serious he is.

"You want to start again moron?" Gray clenched his right fist ready to land it in Natsu's already black eye.

"Hey, hey, hey," Happy intervened. "Do you want Erza to come in here again?"

Both of them remembered the excruciating punishments that involved Erza and imagined her punching them all the way into space. Shivers went down their spines as they didn't Erza coming back into the bus kicking and punching them. They cleaned up their act and finished scrubbing furiously.

XXX

Fairy Tail was ready to go up on stage and sing their new hit, "The New Era". The sound of screaming fans aroused the gang to perform and pick out their new lead after their opening act. The police were ready to break off any fighting and watch closely for any destruction of the band. Behind center stage stood three excited band members ready to take the stage and open up. Fans continued to scream, Natsu walked out sporting black sunglasses and holding a fender Stratocaster guitar with painted red, yellow and orange flames.

"Welcome!" He announced. "I am proud to be here, and only one girl will be chosen from today's audition. We will be opening with our hit single The New Era and thank you all for coming." The sound of screaming fan girls at the site of Natsu just couldn't stop looking at the nearly shirtless vest with a lean muscular built.

From behind the shadows emerged Gray and Erza. Gray was now wearing a shirt after a quarrel with the rest of band to at least put on a shirt. He was now wearing a white t-shirt with buttons and collar, although he wanted to take it off due to the humidity in the air. He was not thrilled at Natsu announcing the opening which he wanted to do. A glare from Erza changed all that. Behind him Erza was walking on the marble paved stage with her maroon base guitar. The male fans really wanted a piece of Erza and screaming fan girls wanted Gray without a shirt. They were all welcomed and they all took their positions: Natsu center, Erza on the right side of Natsu and Gray behind the drum set that was set up ten feet above the stage for better view.

Gray took the drum sticks, crossed them and gave off the rhythm in three four. The lights went down and turned the center stage colors of the rainbow. Natsu started the song with a solemn slow solo lasting two to three full beats switching slowly. Erza jumped in on the strumming followed by a steady drum beat. The intro lasted another forty seconds without any lyrics and a rhythm riff was added.

"**Yeow!"**

Natsu kicked off the song where fan girls were screaming from the good sounding voice and he began to sing.

"**This is the time, this is the age and this is the new era. When time flies you don't know what you're doing, you age and you live. It isn't always easy to go on but you still have to. The new era leads to new successes trial and errors."**

He looked to see the crowd as he sang the first verse followed by a ten second drum solo and a bass guitar strum followed. Erza and Gray backed Natsu up on the vocals when he took another lead.

"**This is the time, this is the age, and this is the new era. You get your head stuck in certain situations and that you can't get out of. Baby, sometimes you can't get out!"**

He added a high pitched squeak to baby followed by a thirty second guitar solo, drum solo and bass guitar strumming. Natsu ran around the stage coming close to the teenage fan girls who touched him all over his hands and he had a huge smile to welcome his fans. The girls couldn't get enough of it.

"**This is the time, this is the age, and this is the new era. You go off and don't know what to do in life when a new age hits you, you get older and mature, and sometimes you don't. That is life for you. No matter what anyone says or thinks move forward and enjoy the new era of new things."**

He finished singing and sweat covered his entire face. Gray finished the song off with a drum solo and taking off his t-shirt because of the humidity in the air. Every girl screamed with happiness to see the shirtless Gray packed with abs. Taking that shirt definitely made him feel better with a cool breeze howling as the sun went down. Erza wasn't too thrilled about taking his shirt off; she would have a word with him later. Happy flew over the audience dropping fliers from a brown bag that advertises the bands next concert in two weeks.

"Thank you, thank you," Natsu said as the crowd continued clapping.

The trio exited the stage to the left to take position at the judging table with Makarov and Happy waiting. Before they took their seats, a swarm of fans with papers and pens charged toward the band before security could break off the flood of fans. The police escorted, surprised that Fairy Tail hasn't caused any trouble yet. The trio sat in the order of Natsu, Gray and Erza at a black table with four chairs.

"Man, why do I have to sit next to him." Natsu, disgusted at the sight of seeing Gray to his left side. Erza and Makarov gave him a "you have to behave" glare. Natsu shut his mouth and took a look at the list of female contestants of who it could be.

"Let the audition begin!" An announcer wearing a black tuxedo on a hot humid day was taking its toll with his face red as a tomato. Shoulder length brown hair and eyes. The crowd couldn't wait!

XXX

Looking at her hands, nervousness slipped through them covered in sweat and looking at Plue. Seeing him nervous as well didn't make Lucy feel any better. She sported the latest style of black flat shoes, a bright plain dress with a revealing top, and her hair all the way down. "Thank you Virgo," Lucy turned back to face a pink haired girl in a maiden's outfit and handcuffs. "Anything for you my lady," she bowed and hoped to be punished. "I will be going to the audience section." She walked through the blue hallway where Lucy said bye. "I wish you luck my lady."

Having Virgo by her side made Lucy feel a little better since her performance was coming up in less than ten minutes. Once she was gone Lucy could feel her throat tighten, legs jiggling and barely able to walk. Lucy in front noticed a tall woman with long brown hair past her shoulders, wearing only a black mini skirt, a top which only covered her large breasts revealing her flat stomach. Wearing brown sandaled heals made her an inch taller and next to her stood a wooden barrel.

"Um… w-why… I mean… why there is a barrel next to you." Lucy asked shaking.

"It's my alcohol." She replied.

Lucy's jaw dropped, what surprised her even more was she grabbed the barrel and started to drink. One thing didn't make sense, how in the world did she get through security with that much alcohol? Another thing stood in the way, how come she wasn't drunk? She put the barrel and noticed Lucy's gaped open jaw.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"S-sorry, I mean… how you could drink so much." The words flew past Lucy's mouth.

"I just do it. I have a high tolerance." She explained. "By the way, my name is Cana… Cana Alberona I always wanted to join Fairy Tail since the lead singer disappeared and here I am"

"I'm Lucy and Fairy Tail is my favorite band of all time. I always wanted to audition when I found out they were going to change the lead ever since she mysteriously disappeared."

"Yeah, that was unusual."

"Cana Alberona," a guard escorting girls to the center stage looked down to his paper.

"Yes I am," Cana walked forward on to the stage dragging her barrel of alcohol. "Good luck Lucy, break a leg," she said with a smile before disappearing on to the stage. "Good luck to you to!" Lucy called out to Cana.

Now, it was a matter of minutes before it was Lucy's turn to take the stage. The woman she just talked to wasn't showing any signs of being drunk, but showing a powerful voice on stage and singing another single from their latest album called: Breathing the Fresh Air Tonight. The playback machine played the song for five minutes before it was Lucy's turn. She knew she had to do her best tonight whether she made it or not, all that mattered tonight was not messing up. She had been practicing in front of the mirror.

"Lucy," the man said. She nodded nervously and went on stage where Plue remained to wait. She barely could walk straight, almost tripping with her right foot. The roar of the crowd made her hands jiggle; she was shaking like crazy at the moment. The bright light illuminated her face revealing tens of thousands of people. She quickly gains male attention and picked up the microphone, her requested song, Into the Inferno. Her nerves weren't calmed just yet, despite the song starting. Good thing she chose a two minute song. The intro lasted thirty seconds before Lucy opened her mouth and began to sing. Her red lips continued to shake with fear of messing up, but there was no turning back at this point. The lips began to move.

"**That's right! I'm going into the deep pits of fire, trying not to wreak chaos, despite everybody judging me for who I am. I always go into the inferno of fury."**

She sang the first verse, calming her down and feeling better about herself. She stared at the crowd who was still cheering her on. The butterflies in her stomach started to disappear and she started smiling.

"**Into the inferno, into the inferno, into the inferno, into the inferno of fury, and here I come. I won't run away anymore from the pain that this is causing me."**

Lucy's jiggle in her legs disappeared making her mobile on stage with more confidence defining her powerful voice.

"**I am here today, blaze out this inferno, and it doesn't do me any good to keep staring back and continue to dwell on it. Into the inferno, into the inferno, into the inferno, into the inferno of fury, and here I come."**

The song was almost done while no more nervousness remained. The man behind technical duties made the center stage glow in pink lights to accommodate Lucy's color taste.

"**Into the inferno, into the inferno, into the inferno, into the inferno and here I come!"**

Lucy finished the last line of the song reaching a high soprano note. The song finished with a bass guitar solo to a cheering crowd of people. Whistling every second to show her gratitude and Lucy had a big smile thinking of her mom that she made it through the auditions.

XXX

Having to not sleep well thinking about the audition, Lucy waited anxiously as she got out of bed with gray marks under eyes. She went over to her desk to write another letter to her mom.

_Dear mom, after a sleepless night thinking only of the auditions I couldn't wait till today to arrive back to find out the results._

Even though the letter was shorter than usual, she continued with her daily routines until five in the afternoon for the results.

XXX

Every female contestant gathered around center stage all anxiously waiting for the announcement out of the hundreds who auditioned only one would get chosen. Fairy Tail came on stage with manager Makarov holding a gold envelope with the lucky chosen one. Choosing the female lead ended up staying all night. A stool was set up for Makarov to reach the microphone. Once he was up, the very words continued to flow through him.

"Everyone who auditioned, Fairy Tail thanks for some magnificent voices last night. But only one will remain standing and become the new lead for Fairy Tail." He announced tearing the envelope open to decide the fate of one and only female singer. "We want to congratulate the newest member… Lucy!"

At first, Lucy thought this was a mistake, but no other Lucy's were going up or announcing. She is in complete disbelief that out of hundreds contestants her voice stood out among the others'. A lot of girls groaned in awe that they weren't chosen, but started clapping as Lucy made her way to the stage past the crowd of girls. Even though half of the girls clapped and whistled some gave off glares of jealously. It didn't matter to Lucy what they thought, she just joined her dream band… Fairy Tail. She walked up the stairs to accept her new fate.

"I'm manager Makarov," he gave her his right hand.

Lucy than ran over to meet the rest. She couldn't believe Natsu, Gray and Erza were standing right in front of her. It wasn't the same as watching them on TV. Seeing them in person was one of the best things that have ever happened to Lucy. Happy flew over to Plue and was happy to see a new pet.

"A… flying cat, you must be Happy." Lucy grabbed him in midair and gave a huge hug.

"I want to thank you guys for choosing me! I can't believe it!"

Natsu stepped forward.

"Welcome to the band Lucy."


End file.
